


Shape-shifting Love

by RaidenKyuuketsukiProductions



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2nd person POV, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidenKyuuketsukiProductions/pseuds/RaidenKyuuketsukiProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These are the lies that I tell myself at night. These are the lies that are keeping me alive." - The Cab (Not a song fic though. One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shape-shifting Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: BoyxBoy Love. Yaoi. Lemon. Detailed. I warned you Guys

_**"Shape-shifting Love"** _

_"'cause I don't think about you every single night; I'll be fine without you._  
Can sleep tight when I'm not beside you; I'm moving on.  
No, I don't cry about you; never seen tears in my eyes about you.  
Gonna be fine if I die without you; Baby, I'm gone.

 _These are the lies that I tell myself at night._  
These are the lies that are keeping me alive.  
These are the lies.""

_\- These are the lies by **The Cab**_

 

* * *

 

 

Your hands reached out for him while he slowly walked towards you, a small smile plastered on his handsome face and you thought to yourself, How come I own such beautiful creature? How come out of all the people he knows, he chose to be with you tonight? You smiled at that thought but mostly because he was now above you, hovering over you, both his long and strong looking pale arms protecting you from anything that will hurt you.

You encircled both of your hands on his neck while he slowly leans down to you, nuzzling your neck and inhaling your scent. That's what excites you the most, the way he smells you and groans whenever your scent turns him on.

You're both naked, wearing only your birthday suit. And you remembered, Oh yeah, it really is your birthday today. And then you chuckled because you felt so silly forgetting your own birthday. But who wouldn't be, especially when the beautiful creature above you is just so breath-taking, you can't even think straight.

He lowered himself on you and you shivered at his cold body but that soon vanished as he started to move atop you, his hips slowly moving in circle before thrusting towards your own. You groaned at the sensation, the feeling of pleasure coursing through your body and it's not even the main event yet.

You're craving for him, you want him to devour you, eat you like a birthday boy eating his birthday cake, and mark you like he owns you. And you thought  _yes, yes, yes_ when he started sucking on the pulse on your neck while continuously moving in sync with your hips.

You can feel his teeth digging slowly on your skin and you shivered, especially when both of your manhood pulsed in excitement.

You can't take it anymore so you widened your legs and opened up for him, while looking at his eyes silently begging for him to take you. You can't breathe properly but you know that it'll all pass once you have him. So you thrust upward and smirked when he moaned loudly, louder than any other moan that you've released.

You shivered again when his hands started moving down south and stopped when it almost reached its destination. Your breathing became labored and you bit your lip in anticipation. But then he reaches lower and you wanted to smack him for being such a tease but you don't because your breath hitched when a finger easily probed your entrance, welcoming the digit that seems so familiar with and at home inside of you. Another went inside and you felt so light headed but then another finger went and another.

All four of them moving slowly and shallowly inside of you while you moved together with them, asking for more, begging for more, serving yourself as a gift for the person you treasure the most. You don't care even if it is your birthday, because as long as he is happy, you'll be contented to live.

It felt like an eternity for you but it was only a minute or two, when he suddenly pulled out his fingers one by one from your hole, watching it intently, like it was only made for him to see before settling himself between your open legs. You sighed softly, excited at finally being able to be one with him again. You widened your legs if that was even possible and he smirked seductively at you, like he was so happy and proud of himself that you're doing this for him.

You smiled at him also.

He grabbed for a bottle of lube and made a show to squirt slowly the contents of the bottle on his very rigid and pulsating cock. You're salivating, you know that but patience is a virtue, is what he would always say to you.

And so you waited for him to conquer your walls, to love you and own you again and again.

He settled himself again in between your legs but this time, he was holding his shaft and directing it to your welcoming entrance. It's so thick and hot and big but you're not scared because this is him, the man that you love and will give up your life for. The man you trust with all your heart and soul and so you let him inside of you.

Physically, mentally and emotionally.

And yes, you almost screamed when half of his cock was now buried deep within you, deep inside you. His hands gripped the sides of your thigh and you raised your left leg around him to guide him deeper, to tell him that it's okay because you trust him.

He went deeper and you moaned wantonly like a whore whenever you feel him inside of you, pulsating and hot. You're being stretched at an impossible size but for him, you'll bare with it. He waited for you to nod your head for confirmation, and you bobbed your head in anticipation and willingness.

He started to move, pulling out of you first until only the head is inside before ramming back in making you cry with joy because  _yes, yes, yes_ that is what you want, for him to take you without restrictions and doubt because you both trust each other.

He continued to thrust in and out of you and you can only grip him tightly less you black out from too much pleasure.

When he thought that you're almost passing out, he locked his arms under your armpit and carry you up before sitting you on his lap, his cock still inside you. And the impact of the change in your position deepened the intrusion made you bite your lip to control yourself from shouting from too much pleasure.

He guides you with his hands on your hips, helping you to move above him, riding him like you would do while on a horse. You're an equestrian so you're an expert on horseback riding and he knows that but still it didn't stop him from guiding you because he loves you and he wants you to lean on him for help once in a while.

And so you moved like a pro above him, making him groan and moan in pleasure below you. You reached for his shoulders for support while your other hand was slowly making its way down south but he stopped you from doing so and instead he threw you softly on the bed and flipped you on your stomach before settling behind you and ramming his hard cock swiftly inside of you, fucking you like dogs would. You moaned long and hard because you have always loved this position, especially when you cling on his hair behind you while he take you from behind, moving faster, faster, deeper and stronger than ever before.

Finally he reached for your neglected cock and started pumping it in time with his thrust. Your panting became louder inside the dark and quiet room. He is still moving inside of you when you felt the pull of climax hit you like an arrow would if released.

You almost cry from too much pleasure and contentment but the movement behind you still doesn't stop. You fell limply on the bed with your lower body still being gripped tightly by the man behind you, still too concentrated on abusing the walls of pleasure that continues to cause ripples and jolt of desire in your body.

Suddenly, darkness engulfed you but before you feel yourself vanish from the world you're in, you felt his seed spill inside of you and you heard him moan out your name again and again like a mantra  _Naruto, Naruto, fuck Naruto_ and you smiled in the dark, contentment and gratification with everything that has happened.

You'll feel pain the next day but its okay because it's all worth it. You got to spend your birthday with the man you truly love even though there are a lot of consequences on your action.

You're happy because you saw him smile, groan in pleasure, the faces he makes when thrusting deep inside you. You're satisfied, and the pain will all be washed away by it.

And suddenly you can't help it, but your eyes finally snapped shut after you hear him whisper to you.

* * *

 

"Happy Birthday, I'm really sorry."

 

* * *

 

You woke up the next day with an oncoming head ache. Probably from consuming too much alcohol the night before and when you tried to sit down, a jolt of pain from your behind awaken you more effectively than any of the alarm clocks that you use.

You slowly smiled when you remembered what happened the night before.

You reached out for something – or someone, you don't really know – beside you and what you got is a piece of paper with words written with chicken-scratch on it and you felt the pain. Not from your backside and most certainly not your head ache, but the pain from your heart because of the letter that your eyes can't help but to read. You smiled sadly and thought to yourself, "Is this really worth the pain?" before scrunching the note and crying yourself to sleep.

* * *

_I had to go. My wife kept calling me and asking me where I was. I'm really sorry, Naruto. Happy Birthday. – Sasuke_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey Guise! So what do you think of this? I'm kind of planning to add a multi-chaptered fic after this, like a continuation of the story or what happened after that particular night and whatnot so I'm just asking for opinion and suggestions. what do you guys think? Should I continue or just leave it at that?
> 
> R&R please? :) - RaiDen


End file.
